


Дядя Бафомет

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Demons, Fanart, Fictional Religion & Theology, Other, Traditional Art, Traditional Media, digitl art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Коротко о боге, которому поклоняется сестра Хакс (и да, он отвечает на молитвы. А иногда звонит сам).
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Дядя Бафомет

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/26ff65e7fdbe8cde1614797810.jpg)


End file.
